1. Field of the Invention
One disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to power mode switching of an image forming apparatus using human presence detection technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional image processing apparatuses have multiple power modes, and support a power save mode where power within the apparatus is disconnected depending on the power mode. However, return from the power save mode to a normal power mode may take time, reducing convenience.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-58645 discloses solving this problem by using a human presence sensor to return from the conventional power save mode, so that in a case where determination is made that a person is approaching the apparatus, the apparatus returns from the power save mode.
There also is an image processing apparatus provided with a power save key to be pressed by user operations, disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-229395. Upon the power save key being pressed, the image forming apparatus transitions to power save mode.
However, in the art of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-58645 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-229395, there may be cases where the power save key is pressed, instructing the image forming apparatus to transition to the power save mode, while the human presence sensor is detecting human presence. In this case, the image forming apparatus transitions to the power save mode since the power save key has been pressed, but the user in front of the image forming apparatus who has pressed the power save key is detected by the human presence sensor. Accordingly, there has been a problem in which the image forming apparatus returns to normal power mode even though the power save key has been pressed, so power conservation is not realized.